(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hot metal runners as used in the metal producing industry for delivering molten metal from a source to a remote point and providing such hot metal runners with continuous enclosures and means for removing smoke, fumes, gases and the like therefrom to prevent air pollution.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Runners for handling hot metal are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,741 and such runners generally comprised metal shapes with clay liners as will be understood by those skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,739 relates to a nose for a furnace tap hole runner and wherein the nose, like the runners with which it is used, comprises a metal shape having a refractory lining in the nature of a permanent monolithic layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,187 shows a runner system for a blast furnace.
The runners in general use at the time of the filing of U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,187 comprised clay shapes, some of which were carried in metal shapes and no runners are known in the art wherein a tunnel-like refractory lined cover formed of a series of modular units was provided to cooperate with the runners in forming a closed ferrous metal passageway so that the fumes, gasses, smoke and other air pollutants inherent in the pouring and running of ferrous metal can be removed and isolated from the atmosphere.